The explosive growth of social media has opened new modalities of communication and sharing between individuals, groups, communities, nations and the world. Services, such as Facebook and Twitter, expand the capability of the individual to broadly share their thoughts with others.
Now, users of social media can post or share text, photos, movies and other content with ease, and access the shared content of others with great facility.
With further advances in technology and bandwidth in telecommunications, ever more expansive degrees of intercommunications are possible, limited it seems only by the human imagination.
There is, therefore, a need for devices, networks and methodologies to facilitate better communication with others on a live or streaming basis, thereby more directly sharing personal tastes, thoughts and dreams with others in oral, written, visual and other content means and combinations.
There is, therefore, a need for social media users to share content simultaneously with one other person, a group of people, or perhaps the world.